A vibration modifying system comprised of a binding plate, having one end fixedly connected to the ski, and having the other end adapted to be movable in the longitudinal direction within a holder attached to the ski and connected by means of a piston with a hydraulic cylinder fixed to the ski, is known in the prior art. For instance, European Patent Publication No. 492 658 A1 discloses an elongated binding plate having one end which is screwed to the ski at a fixed point. The other end of the binding plate is free to move longitudinally within a holder attached to the ski. A piston is mounted at the front end of the plate and cooperates with a hydraulic cylinder mounted in front of the plate in a fixed manner in relation to the ski. One of the disadvantages of the prior art is that the hydraulic cylinder is not protected from impact with foreign objects, such as snow, ice and rocks. Accordingly, the hydraulic cylinder is vulnerable to being damaged or rendered inoperative.
One object of the present invention is to provide an hydraulic vibration modifying system that is sturdy and durable, and can be used under very tough conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an hydraulic vibration modifying system having a vibration damping system comprised of a cylinder and piston arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an hydraulic vibration modifying system that allows convenient replacement of components.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an hydraulic vibration modifying system having a cylinder and piston arrangement which can function in the event of major bending of the ski.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an hydraulic vibration modifying system having a cylinder and piston arrangement which can function in the event of extreme loads being placed upon the ski.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an hydraulic vibration modifying system cylinder and piston arrangement which is protected from contact with foreign objects.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken together with the accompanying drawings.